Directions
by Lupus Silvae
Summary: After a few years, there's no shame in asking for directions to find your way around another Dimension again. At least for females. Inspired by Mike Cross's Song.


Silver and Blaze walked side by side, arguing quite loudly as they did so. "Blaze, really! I know where we're going!"

"You haven't been here in years. You have _no clue_ where we are."

"I do!" snapped Silver, glaring.

"Okay then. Where are we?" demanded Blaze.

The white hedgehog faltered a bit, nearly tripping over his own feet. "Uh… we're… here!"

"Here."

"Yeah. Here!"

Blaze rolled her eyes and walked over to an older echidna. "Excuse me, could you tell us how to get to 100 Mystic Lane? The kitsune that assisted Sonic lives there."

The echidna grinned. "Sure. Give me a second though, to make sure I get ya there right. Y'see, this old brain o' mine ain't what it used t'be."

Silver had caught up with the feline. "Now why'd you do that?! I know exactly where we are!"

"'Here' is not an answer, Silver. You're so naïve! What's your problem with asking for directions?!"

"Blaze, there's no point when--"

"Got it!" exclaimed the echidna, brightening. "Alright, here you go. You ready?"

"Yessir," affirmed Blaze.

"Okay." Previously, the echidna slurred his words and spoke painfully slow. The second he was required to give directions, he spoke in warp speed. "You're going north, take a right on South Flicky Street, go down the hill to Tornado Avenue, turn right at the turn at Mystic Square then left onto Ashwood Lane. Take the right hand fork at Full Moon Road, then Magic Avenue to Light Boulevard. Turn back to the right on Mystic Lane and it's right down there on your right."

Silver's jaw dropped as he stared at the echidna. "Wh-what?!"

Blaze simply nodded. "Thank you." She took off, turning and remembering everything the echidna had said. Silver watched her, the completely clueless expression on his face remaining. As they walked, Blaze finally grew tired of his shocked persona. "Silver! Shut your mouth. You'll catch flies."

Silver shook his head, still bewildered. "How on earth did you get that?! I don't even know what the heck he said!"

"He told us how to get to Tails' workshop."

"Maybe. As far as I know, he could be leading us right off a cliff," stated Silver.

"Seriously?" snapped Blaze. "I'm sure--"

"Blaze?"

"What?!" she exclaimed, glaring daggers at the hedgehog.

"Isn't that the echidna you asked directions from?" he inquired. Blaze looked confused, then glanced over to where Silver was pointing. Her eyes widened. There, feeding the flickies as they came by, was the exact same echidna they had met earlier. Blaze shook her head in puzzlement.

"I must have made a wrong turn somewhere. Excuse me, sir?"

Silver swore he saw the echidna smirk. "Yes'm?"

"I think I made a mistake… can you give me the directions again?"

"Sure!" Just like before, the echidna quickly blurted out the directions in the quickest, most confusing method possible.

Blaze thought back, mumbling and counting turns on her fingers. "But that's what I did!" she exclaimed finally. "I'm sure of it! But I'm here, not there! How on earth do I get to the workshop?!"

"The way I told you."

"But that just got me here!"

"Well, if you don't wanna be here, I can't do nothin' 'bout that. Y'see, the address you're lookin' fer be right there down the path." Blaze glanced over her shoulder where the echidna was pointing, and to her great embarrassment, saw the huge workshop whirring and clinking on the hill. "See, I can getcha to here. If'n ya wanted to go somewhere else, ya shoulda said so."

Blaze blushed deeply, obviously mortified. "I… I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was right there!"

"Hidin' in plain sight, ain't it?" chuckled the echidna.

"I… I…" Blaze burst out running in the opposite direction, trying to disappear within the workshop as fast as she could. Silver dipped his head respectfully to the echidna, and was soon on her tail.

"And that, my feline friend, is why I do not ask for directions. Especially when I know we're already here. Think you'll let me finish my explanation next time?"


End file.
